A need exists for a cloud computing based system and an improved method for going to an object location, identifying an object, picking an object, picking an object by line, loading and delivering an object, also often referred to in logistics operations using a cloud based server with a processor and a data storage in the computing cloud wherein the cloud based server communicates to a mobile processor with a mobile data storage and a very fast input device that provides clear unequivocal responses to commands from the mobile processor.
A need exists for system and a computer implemented method that can use a hand held fast reacting device to acknowledge an object location, an object identification, a loading device, a transport device, such as a transport vehicle and a delivery location, and the system must be extremely fast compared with speaking and require no computer training time.
A need exists for a cloud based computing system that can provide a few simple signals to a mobile processor that connects to a cloud based server for object tracking, object identification, object selection, object picking, object picking by line, object loading and delivery of objects.
A need exists for a cloud based computing system that supports the capture of data contained in a GSI DataBar (barcode) in order to improve the tracking, traceability, lot number, country of origin, product sell-by date, and expiration date during the object selection, object picking, object picking by line, object loading and object delivery processes.
A need exists for a cloud based system that can assist logistics companies with data collection for complying with the Foodservice GSI US Standards Initiative that is focused on reducing wastes in the supply chain, improvement of information for customers, and establishing a foundation for improving food safety.
A need exists for a cloud based computing system that can continuously and quickly receive, verify, and store various codes on objects and locations and delivery information for continuous and instantaneous use by an operator while the operator simultaneously provides simple signals from a simple hand held device that can be battery operated.
A need exists for a cloud based computing system with a portable component that communicates with a cloud based server that stores various libraries containing volumes of information on specific objects such as weights, sizes, colors; specific locations such as shelf height, or locations in a warehouse based on aisles; specific operators such as named individuals that can repeatedly handle grocery items versus household items; and specific transport devices, such as cart numbers, skid numbers, and transport vehicles, such as the large brown truck with the KROGER™ sign on it.
A need exists for a cloud based computing system where a cloud based server can transmit a list of objects, a list of delivery devices, a list of delivery vehicles, and a list of delivery locations to one or two different mobile processors for an operator with a first processor to continuously pick, or pick by line, load using an object location identification trigger. A second processor not in the computing cloud can be in communication with the first processor in the cloud based server to deliver objects safely, while maintaining efficiency and speed.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.